


A Nice Normal Road Trip

by EncryptedBromance (EverythingBromance)



Series: AH as a Family [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, I promise, Road Trips, great family times, hahahehe, i lie, nothing horrible happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EncryptedBromance
Summary: The achievement hunter group as a family go on a road trip
Series: AH as a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Nice Normal Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> ive been binge watching achievement hunter stuff lately.  
> And ive noticed that they are literally just a very dysfunctional family.
> 
> this is the first part of my AH family series. The ages will change throughout the whole thing. In this, i apparently made some of them kids (Cause thats how they act)

“Okay, road trip checklist.” Geoff placed the remaining luggage in the back of the minivan and turned to Jack, who had a huge list in his hands.

“Food.”

“Check.”

“Drinks.”

“Check.”

“Extra clothes.”

“Check.”

“Games. Phones. Wallets.”

“Check. Check. Check.”

“Keys. RV. and minivan.”

“Check.”

“Kids?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell. We got everything then. Good job.” Geoff gave Jack a smile and rolled his eyes, he closed the trunk of the minivan.

“Kids! Gather up!” Jack shouted to the driveway full of kids playing and running around. “When I call your name get in the RV.”

The group surrounded the two and names were called.

“Michael.” Michael walked from the group and went into the RV.

“Matt.” Matts turn to walk to the RV.

“Jeremy, take Gave, Trev, and Fredo and make sure they don’t eat all our snacks before we even leave the driveway.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but did his big brother duty and lead the children to the RV.

Ryan walked up beside Jack and Geoff.

“Did we forget anything?” Ryan asked, putting his hands in his front pockets and leaning against the minivan.

“No, we got everything.” All three watched as Jeremy chased a laughing Trevor out of the RV doors and run around the driveway. Jeremy eventually caught him but was caught off guard by the onslaught of more children. Gavin and Alfredo tackled Jeremy to the ground.

“Uh-oh.” Alfredo said. Three sets of eyes widened at the same time. They jumped from the ground and ran into the safety of the RV.

The three adults looked at the kids with smiles.

Ryan turned his head back to Jack.

“You remembered all the kids this time.” He had a smug grin across his face.

Jack glared at him. “You try keeping track of a young adult, a teenager, a pre-teen, and three children, two of whom are twins.” Jack rolled up his list and got in the passenger seat of the minivan.

Geoff giggled, earning a glare from Ryan, and hopped in the driver’s seat of the RV.

“This is going to be a _great_ road trip.” Ryan whispered sarcastically. He got in the minivan and started the engine.

The RV lead the way to their destination.

Their road trip had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff - dad/grandpa  
> Jack - mom  
> Ryan - dad  
> Matt - oldest brother (young adult) - 18  
> Jeremy - teen - 16  
> Michael - preteen - 12  
> Gavin - child - 9  
> Alfredo and Trevor - twins - 8
> 
> REMEMBER! THIS IS ALL BROMANCE. Jack and Ryan are not married in this fic, jack is not a female, etc. This is my interpretation as the dysfunctional family dynamic we see on youtube, going on a road trip.


End file.
